1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, particularly to a camera provided with a radio communication antenna used to perform radio communication with other unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-116778 specification discloses a compact electronic camera system provided with a rod antenna for radio communication allowing high-speed image-data transmission and having superior operability and portability.
However, the antenna for radio communication of the electronic camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-116778 specification is a rod antenna that protrudes beyond the camera. It is generally necessary to make a camera compact and attitudes of a camera, which is different from general communication devices are generally changed for longitudinal-position photographing, upward photographing, and downward photographing in accordance with an object. Therefore, troubles have occurred that a position of an antenna cannot be limited, radio communication performance is deteriorated, a user unconsciously covers the antenna, or touches the antenna, and resultantly communication performance is deteriorated.
Moreover, when connecting an electronic camera with a portable radio communication terminal by a cable to radio-transmit the image data in the electronic camera, troubles have occurred that a user unconsciously covers the antenna section of the radio communication terminal and an antenna turns to a direction not suitable for radio communication, and thereby radio communication performance is deteriorated. Moreover, troubles have occurred that an electronic camera increases in size and the cost is increased when using a conventional structure in which an antenna for radio communication protrudes beyond the electronic camera.